1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element and a method for manufacturing the piezoelectric element.
2. Related Background Art
A known piezoelectric element is one provided with an element body, which has a pair of principal faces opposed to each other and end faces extending in a direction in which the pair of principal faces are opposed to each other, so as to connect the pair of principal faces, and which is comprised of a piezoelectric ceramic material, and with a pair of electrodes arranged respectively on the pair of principal faces (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-192010).